Love How You Hate Me
by adriana98
Summary: She meets him, comes to hate him.He meets her and is amused by her as she starts to hate him hes falling in love with her
1. Chapter 1

**Love How You Hate Me**

Authors note:

**Kagome's beast**

_Kagome's thoughts_

Sesshomaru's thoughts

**Sesshomaru's beast talking/thinking**

First time writing a story and sharing it so please let me know what you think but don't be rude about it. really I'm just 13...

Summary: Modern era Kagome is the miko inu demoness princess to the easter lands, at new high school later an aranged mating! with Sesshomaru of the western lands! She meets him then comes to hate him but secretly kind of likes him, He meets her and is amused by her while she starts to hate him he is falling in love with her. With meddling parents, whores, stalkers, friends and enemys they get through high school? Sango sure as hell gonna try to make sure Kags does which means help from her pervy crush none other than the monk Miroku.

So here starts the story!

Kagome woke up early in the morning and climbed out of bed. She glanced over at her clock and was startled into a frenzy of getting ready"oh shit, damn it all mother and father will kill me if I am late on the first day." She continued to rush around the room, geting the things she needed to shower, then ran through the her bathroom door stripped out of her pajamas and into the got out of the shower quickly drying her toned,but feminine, body pulling on a red matching set of bra and underwear, a pair of baggy black jeans with chains on them and holes, then she pulled a on a black t-shirt that hugged her delicate, mucled curves that said "Fuck you, no one asked for your stupid opinion". She yanked on black anckle socks and her black converse, all dresed in five minutes!She calmed down as she still had 15 more minutes to get to put a thick amout of black eyeliner under each saphire blue eye and brushed a light bluish purple eyeshadow onto each eyelid, done with her make up she quickly brushed her teeth and ran a hairbrush througher deep raven hair removing all the small tangles, Kagome glanced at herself in the lull-length mirror quickly whispered a masking spell hiding the sea blue stripes on both sides of her face along with a gold star in a blue circle on her forehead that marked her as royalty, shorted her claws, and hid her demon's aura leaving only the miko aura and smirked. Nodding to herself once "its good enough for the hell hole called school"she sarcasticly remarked to herself as she grabbed her backpack and went downstairs, only stopping in the kitchen to make a piece of toast then going to her car and speeding off to her new school.

Kagome's point of veiw

I pulled into the parking lot of my new school Washington High School for the "gifted" meaning any monk/miko, demon/demoness, hanyo,demon slayer, or in my case a mikodemoness. I sighed and reluctently got out of my car to face all the rich, snoopy, preps that attend schools like this, not that I'm not rich but I don't go around spending daddy's money on anything and everything like most of the heirs and heiresses, I got a job to pay for my car and already got myself a job here after school babysitting. I walked into the main building and quickly found the main office to retreave my schedule for the semester, I walked up to the front desk where a old grandmotherly looking miko and read the name plate that said . looked up from her work on the comuter and asked "Hello dear what is it your needing here in the main office?" I replied sweetly in a happy voice"I need my schedule I just transfered from a differant school" she nodded her head then said"So you must be Higurashi, Kagome are you not?" I quickly said that I was handed my schedule,I glanced over it and became a little hopeful that today wouldn't be that bad as I had some of my favorite classes, my schedule was Advanced geometry first period, sketching and cartooning second, History third, Advanced reading fourth, first luch, Advanced science for fifth, demon studies sixth, and of course miko studies for .Kaede asked in a kind voice if I wanted her to call someone down to take me to my classes for the day, but I told her that I should be fine and left the office in search of my locker then first period.

I found first period in a short amount of time and made it into the class just before the bell rang then took a seat in the back corner next to a brown haired black eyed girl that was dressed goth like me who was slapping a goth boy with black hair and green eyes and yelling "hentai!' the ponytailed man got back up in his seat and said "My dear Sango I cannot help it my hand is cursed" the girl, I think Sango from the guys comment, said"Sure its your "cursed" hand not your perverted personality" with a "humph" she turned away and then the guy spotted me across the row from his seat and turned to me."Hello there my name is Miroku whats yours" he asked with a smile as Sango turned to look at me as well "My name is Kagome you perverted monk" he put a look of fake hurt on his face then said "I am offended you think so lowly of me, now I must ask you a very important question miko Kagome, will you bear me children?" Miroku had a serious look on his face I saw Sango roll her eyes and figured he must do this often so I replied "Not even in your dreams Miroku you damn pervert" as I smacked him hard across the face leaving a red laughed at this and said to me "good hit I'm Sango by the way and sorry about him Miroku is always doing that" nodding my understanding we carried on the conversation and became quick friends soon Miroku joined in the conversation as well also becoming quick friends. All through this I felt a pair of eyes boaring into my back so finally turning to see who it was saw a hot, arrogant looking demon that was eminating a strong aura that screamed power, he had a silver cresent moon on his forehead and two magenta stripes on each cheek and down his arms to his wrists, silver hair that looked to go down to his waist and peircing cold amber almost gold eyes,I knew imeadiatly that he had to be the oldest son of Touga Inutashio, all powerful demon lord of the west, while my parents ruled the east. I looked back to my new friends about to ask them what his deal was when the bell rang sinaling this class was over , we exchanged numbers and went our seperate ways not knowing if we had any classes together second, third, and fourth period went by quickly Sango was in my third period, Miroku was in my third and fourth period. I was now walking to lunch and turning the corner when I bumped into a hard wall and fell, then I did a double take and realized, walls don't breath looking up my eyes met with those same cold eyes from this morning, mumbling am apology and about to walk off when a clawed hand followed by a striped arm went to the wall blocking my path the deep baritone attached to the arm said coldly "who do you think you are walking into this Shessomaru,giving a quick sorry then walking off?You made me late for my next class how are you going to pay me back,hm?" I gave him a disbelieving look and asked "seriously ego issues her as to how I can pay you back" I flared my miko powers stinging his a little then went to leave, he stopped my again this time smirking with a calculating look in his eyes, "so miko you dare challenge this Sesshomaru?"he said like he a hint of amusment in his voice,this angered me more than I already was and my beast kept screaming_** "Kill **_**him" **, so flaring my miko aure more this time telling him at the same time" oh fuck yes I dare challenge the mister I'm so high and mighty arogant egotistical bitch of an Inu demon who is standing in my way of class!". I saw people starring at what was happening but didn't care I pulled my arm back and brought my fist forward momentarly forgeting that my parents would kill me for fighting on my first day when a hand, his hand, caught my fist right before it could hit his face.I was pissed he once again smirked and for a second, I was scared by the look in his eyes.

Sesshomaru's point of veiw

"this girl dares to try to strike this Sesshomaru" I was amused by this show of either barvery and strength or pure stupidity, but then I smelled no fear on her only anger and a strong masking spell, "hn so the girl is hiding something interesting" I spoke up them determined to figure out what she was hiding but my beast had a mind of own and stalted rattling its cage saying **"the best place to figure this out would be over dinner "** distracted by the intense smell on her of incredibly strong miko powers, my beast cunningly changed what I had planned to say before I even noticed, then let slip out "for all the trouble you have caused this Sesshomaru as payment you will acompany me to dinner tonight after school I will follow you to your home so you can change into something decent and drop off your car." With having said that I walked away leaving a very stunned and murderous miko behind going about my day as if nothing had happened, the glares the girl, whos name I learned later that day to be Kagome, sent my way. Then the schools two biggest sluts appeared right in front of me looking pissed,"Ah Gag-ura, Kinky-hoe to what do I owe this agony" I asked with vemon lacing my voice Kagura, more like Gag-ura, spoke up at this with anger in her voice as she attempted to sound sweet and look sexy when she really just looked despret "Sesshy-kun would you please tell us that the rumor going around school about you going to dinner with some bitch after school are a lie from some whore trying to get attention, but everyone knows your in love with me" she went to kiss me but stopped as I let red leak into my eyes to scare her, mentally cringing at their smell of many men and lust at being in my presence " Whore this Sesshomaru's relationships and whereabouts our none of your business and your stating of you and this Sesshomaru being together or in love are entirly false, this Sesshomaru would never lower himself to be with a common whore so leave and take the half- breeds slut of a bitch with you or there will be dire consequences" as I was saying this I let my poison start to form on my claws and was satisfied as both skanks turned tail and hurried away even more pised than when they got here.**"can't wait until tonight find the miko now and keep her with us, she is ours sluts are threatening her " **as I ignored my beast it got louder and louder in my head **"FIND OUR BITCH NOW"** "our bitch is she we don't know anything about her, have yet to mark her in any way as ours or go out with her so silence your-self beast or I will not even go with her tonight!" I told it then became puzzled as it crypticly laughed in my head saying **"Ah, that master is where you are wrong we have already let everyone know she is ours whether you are aware of it or not"** "What did you do?" no reply"Damn it what the hell did you do you stupid beast!"

Kagome's point of veiw

**"Kill that bastard now studid dog scent marked us!GO KILL NOW" **my beast would not stop screaming so Ineeded to find a way to shut it up it was nearly the end of the first day and still none of the students knew I was the princess Kagome miko Inu demoness of the powerful and rich Lord and Lady of the East so I could not have my beast blow it all everyone else knew was that I am a miko demoness so I told it _"if you don't shut up you will not come out for years except in battle no running through those forests you love so much so quit it!"_ quickly I smiffed the air and became angry as well that arogant bastard marked my as his, oh is so dead...then I got a brilliant plan on how to get him back starting with this dinner thing tonight, you see after having to deal with pervert Mirkoku, angry sluts, Sesshomaru's stupid half- brother,and the Northern Lord"s son calling me his woman all day I way not sympathetic at all for the things I planned to put him through operation Frustrate Prince Arogance of the Inu's was ready to be set and motion, me and my beast laughed maniacly in my head as we thought of how fun this would be...

So ends chapter one should I write More? let me know again pleas be nice about it! Thanks **:** }


	2. Chapter 2

**Love**__**How You Hate Me**

This is my attempt at a second chapter.

Beta reader: Ken'ichi-Y.

**Beast**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 2: Revenge and Conspiracy

**Kagome's point of view**

_After School_

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day and time to put my plan in motion. I quickly went to my locker and got what I needed for homework and made my way to the parking lot. Then suddenly I felt a strong demonic aura pressing against my miko powers and knew immediately who it was, the target of my plan, Ice Prince, Sesshomaru_._

_Just my luck, _I thought inwardly smirking, oh paybacks a bitch baby, yes it is...

**Sesshomaru's point of view**

I expanded my aura and found what or rather who, I had been looking for; my soon to be new plaything.

The fiery vixen, Kagome.

Making my way to her aura near the parking lot quickly so she wouldn't escape my grasp. I spotted her getting into her car and using my demon speed, I was beside her stopping her from closing the door.

Putting fake hurt in my voice I said, "Now, miko, you weren't thinking of leaving and blowing off this Sesshomaru's plans with you, were you?" When she answered with a blank expression, I almost shivered at the glint of mirth shining in her eyes.

"Of course not, prince Popsicle. Now hurry up and follow me."

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

Not being one to back down, I got in my car and followed the possibly psychotic girl.

**Kagome's point of view**

We quickly got to my house and - not for the first time - I was glad my parents worked late and were not to flashy with their money because that would have been a dead giveaway of me and ruined my plans.

I parked my car and walked up to the simple two-story house that me and my family called home with Sesshomaru in tow.

"Hey, frosty, you wait down stairs. I could be a while in the shower. Try not to touch or break anything, my parents will kill me." I told him as I walked up the stairs to my room leaving a slightly irritated demon lord to be waiting on the couch.

Quickly getting done with my shower and drying off, I found the things I needed to help with my plan. Pulling on a form fitting black and blue dress that stopped just above my knees and that wasn't too casual or to formal and a pair of short black heels.

Then going to do my make up, almost the exact same way as for school, one thick line of black eyeliner under each eye and heavily brushed on icy blue eye-shadow.

For a final touch I put on a pair of small earrings with the same as the marking that was hidden on my forehead, a golden star in a blue circle with a matching necklace then I walked down the stairs. His reaction was to make a slight nod and head towards the door, this time me following.

When we got into his car, I attempted to figure out where we were going, his answer to my question was a simple and annoying, "Hn." I think he was trying to piss me off and it was working! Damn him!

The car stopped and I looked out the window, my heart sank. O_h no, what if his father still recognizes me?_ He came around to my side of the car and surprised me by opening the door and offering me his hand, which I quickly took as I climbed out of the car. He then led me up massive stone steps to the front entrance of his house.

Then suddenly, the large door to the house was flung open - and much to my annoyance - out sprang the lord of the west.

He pulled me into a crushing hug as he exclaimed, "Kagome, my girl, how nice to see you again! Its been so long! How are the Eastern lord and lady? Eh, your parents should come visit more often!"

Inutashio had just blown my cover...

TBC. Ana


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love How You Hate Me**_

Beta reader: Ken'ichi-Y.

_**(AN:)**_

**Beast**

_Thoughts_

**Kagome's point of view**

_Oh well, but now that Sesshomaru knows it won't be as much fun to mess with him. _I looked from the ecstatic lord to the shocked prince and could not stop the roaring laugh from the expression on Sesshomaru's face.

"And just what is so funny girl?" Sesshomaru raised the eyebrows - that he had already raised - to unbelievable heights.

This brought on another round of laughter as I tried to get my answer out, "The... hahaha... the look on... hahahaha... on your face... hahaha."

"Now look here you-" he was cut off by Inutashio's booming voice.

"Stop this now both of you." The look on his face was amused, "Let us go inside now." We both just nodded and followed him through the doors into the giant mansion.

We continued to walk through the halls. It looks as if nothing has changed since the last time I was here, white walls with wooden panels that reached up about half the wall. On each wall was beautiful paintings, lining the halls tasteful sculptures and tables between the many doors of the manor. Pulled out of my thoughts by, the same accident that brought me here, bumping into the, oh so great, Sesshomaru.

"Pay attention to your surroundings wench, that is the second time you have carelessly stumbled into this Sesshomaru." King-Grumpy ground out, still keeping his ever present mask of indifference.

"Are you two done fighting? Sesshomaru, how do you two expect to give me grand-pups if you can't stop arguing for more them five minutes, eh?" InuTashio joked, seeing not only me but Sesshomaru pale at this he quickly added, "I was only kidding... for now." A mysterious look crossed his face before he cheerily said, "Come on, let's go into my study and discuss what it is that brought my favorite girl over for a visit."

"Actually father I was just dropping off my school things before we went for dinner, so if you'll excuse us." Sesshomaru's grabbed my arm and practically dragged me down the hall and stopped quickly at his room, dropping off his bag then going out of the front door then to his car. Surprisingly, well at least to me, he opened the door for me. _So, he can be a gentlemen after all, who would have thought._ I thought as I quickly got into the car, watching as he walked around and got into the drivers seat with ease.

**Sesshomaru's point of view**

_So this is the daughter of the eastern lord my father thinks is so well smart, powerful, and beautiful. He was right about two things, she if sexy and somewhat powerful, though her intelligence has yet to be seen by this Sesshomaru. _I thought glancing to see her reach for the radio out of the corner of my eye.

**She is strong and brave, make good mate!** My beast practically purred.

_For the last time silence yourself._

I almost sighed in relief when my beast shut up and moved into the back of my mind.

"So, where are we headed now?" came the smooth voice of the girl that seemed to effectively cause my beast to annoy me, though she had annoyed me much more than my beast ever had in the one day I've known her.

"That is for this Sesshomaru to know and you to find out." I answered, knowing that this particular answer would grate her nerves as she had been doing to mine.

"Well, this Kagome would know if that Sesshomaru told her!" She bit back. _So, she thinks she can mock me, eh?_

I watched quietly for a minute as she chose a station on the radio to listen to. Once she had chosen one, I reached over and changed it to my burned CD thinking she would hate it, because honestly she looked like she would hate any alternative or screamo.

_**(A.N: Sesshomaru listening to screamo? I know, shocking!)**_

She protested, while I continued flipping through the songs until I found the one I had been looking for, "Duality" by Slipknot. To my surprise and utter disappointment, she quickly went to turn up the radio and started humming along.

_"I wished for this, I bitched at that._

_I've left behind this little fact,_

_you cannot kill what you did not create._

_I've gotta say what I've gotta say,_

_and them I swear I'll go away,_

_but I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise."_

At this point my jaw almost dropped as she started singing along, but I just kept driving and watching, glad that we were almost to the restaurant.

Kagome kept singing along word for word,

_"I guess I'll save the best for last,_

_my future seems like one big past._

_You're left with me cause you left me no choice!"_

She stopped singing after I turned off the stereo and said evenly, "We're here." she nodded and mumbled, "Okay."

I stopped the car and opened her door offering my hand, which she unexpectedly took. Handing my keys to the valet as we went into my restaurant. The Demon Palace. I almost laughed at the awed look on Kagome's face then saw the host coming towards us out of the corner of my eyes.

"Good evening Sesshomarus-sama would you like your usual table?" I finally turned away from Kagome's beauty to look at Jaken "Yes, Jaken take us there now." I answered indifferently as I offered my arm to my date, surprising me again as she took it and followed.

**Kagome's point of view**

Taking his arm and following as I took in the amazing decorating of the restaurant, it had a subtly romantic feel to it. If I had been here with anyone else I would have enjoyed the dimmed lights and roses on the tables, but I was here with Sesshomaru so I did not, could not. I sat in the chair offered by Sesshomaru and sat quietly looking at the menu, while he took his seat.

"So, Ka-Go-Me, do you know what you would like to drink?" He asked in a light teasing tone.

"Hn." I said mocking his general response than adding, "I would like a coke please." Attempting to play nice for the time being, slightly batting my eyes to sweeten the mannerisms and add a innocent air to it.

He turned to the toad demon he had called Jaken, "I will have green tea and the lady will have a coke." I noted how he said coke with distaste in his voice. _This is going to be a really long night, maybe I should leave... Revenge be damned?_ I thought glancing up from my menu to look at him finding him already staring me down, a smug look on his face.

_TBC..._

Ana, and I now have testing for a whole month starting Monday so there maybe more time between the updates. I would also like to thank the 4 people who reviewed:

Sesshomarubaby18, nipi, seri glaze, and Kagomefan00 !


	4. MY APOLOGIES! (Authors Note)

Sorry for not updating in forever but I seem to have lost any and all inspiration inn my writing so it may be quite some time before I update, if at all...


	5. Chapter 4 (finally!)

_**Love How You Hate Me**_

_**(AN:)**_

**Beast**

_Thoughts_

Also I am not sure if I have a beta reader anymore so I may need to try and get one, my apologies if the speling and such in this chapter isn't that great...

**Kagome's point of view**

The drinks were brought out to us shortly, "So you are the great daughter of the Eastern king?" Sesshomaru stated lifting in eyebrow as if he doubted the statement to be true.

"Yes, sir icecicle, that would be precicly who I am" I said back losing my sweet and innocetn mannerisms as I started to get irritated by his arogance.

He just nodded and looked off in thought, seeming to be contemplating something. I took a small drink of the beverage before me, if this is how the whole night was going I planned on bolting and soon.

"Would you excuse me I need to go to the bathroom" I said as pliotly as I could getting up and heading in the direction of the girls restroom, pulling my phone out as soon as I was saftky inside.

The phone rang, once, twice, "Hello?" _Thank God!_ I thought hearing the voice of my friend Miroku on the other end of the line, no way was I calling Sango she would ask to many questions...

"Hey Miroku!" I replied enthusiasm lacing my voice, I was truly happy he had answered."Do you think you could come pick me up fast?" I asked sounding casual about it.

"Of course, just tell me where I'm driving my lady!" he replied, _just as much of a gentleman as always._

Giving him the location quickly, telling him to text me when he got here, I went back into the main area of the resturaunt sitting back down at the table, a genuine smile on my face knowing it wouldn't be long until I was out of here...

"So..what was with the scent marking earlier?" I asked, this was something my angered beast simply wanted to know the answer also wanted to kill and maime him as well, but can't give her everything she wants now can I.

"This Sesshomaru has no idea what you are speaking of." He replied sounding sincirly confused, though I knew he knew exactly what I was talking about.

My phone buzzed with a text message, _finaly!,_ "Oh, umm, could you excuse me again..."

"Thats strange that you need to visit the ladies room more than normal people" He commented as I got up and leaded to the bathroom, from there going outside to find a smiling Miroku.

"Hello my lady!" he said opening the car door for me.

"Hey Miroku, thanks for coming to get me, you are really a life saver!" I sadi getting into the car smiling.

"no problem, you can count on me Kagome!" Miroku sadi getting back into thwe car and driving away, dropping me back off at my own house.

_Home, sweet sweet home..._

TBC...

Hey its me Ana, I know I haven't updated in forever and that this is a super short chapter but its all I could get. I am so, so, so sorry but I will attempt to update again soon!


	6. Another Authors Note

I have dead ended on this story, so please send me suggestions! or something! I would love you if you did, thanks. -Ana


	7. Chapter 5 (Sorry for the shortness)

_**Love How You Hate Me**_

_**(AN:)**_

**Beast**

_Thoughts_

Also I currently have no beta so I may need to try and get one, my apologies if the spelling and such in this chapter isn't that great... and sorry for the wait and shortness :(

**Kagome's point of view**

I get of the car and who is waiting for me at the front door, the king of ice himself. _Fuck, how did he know..._

He was smiling as I approached the it was more of a smirk as if he knew it was going to happen and was planning something.

"You thought to ditch this Sesshomaru?"He raised a silver eyebrow in question.

I glared, "Well not like being out at dinner with you was exactly what I had planned, I mean I already had plans with someone else and you didn't even bother to ask" I paused taking a breath

"I already had a date with another guy"I trailed off looking at him"

and you" I poked him in the chest "are the reason he won't talk to me at the moment!" I glared walking into my house and shutting the door behind me, then locking the deadbolt.

**Seshomaru's point of view**

**She had plans with another male! WHO!? **

For whatever reason my beast wanted the wench and was furious to find out she had made plans with another male.

While I was standing there thinking she took off into her house.I reached for the door,_like a locked door would keep this Sesshomaru out!_

I quickly let myself in through the unlocked backdoor.

_The wench thinks she can just walk away from this Sesshomaru and that's it, no consequences?She must truly be a unintelligent, father was clearly wrong about her.._

I found her in her room sure enough, on the phone talking angrily with some person.

_Not that this Sesshomaru really cares._

Walking in I took the phone and hung it up, which is what caused her to start yelling, yet again..

"You bastard!Who the fuck are you to let yourself into MY house?and hangup MY phone? when I am in the middle of a fucking conversation!Get the hell out before I purify your ass back to hell where you b.."

I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Silence wench" I glowered down at her, I suddenly felt a pinch on my hand._This wench has bitten this Sesshomaru?_

She attempted to purify me, failing, but still burning me. This only served to excite my beast.

Kagome began trying to yell again, this time instead of my hand I used my mouth to silence her. Kissing her in a forceful manner. Her lips were soft.

I felt her stiffen in shock from my actions.I pulled back smirking, "Will you be silent now wench?"

Kagome pulled her hand back slapping me across the face with as much force as she could, plus a bit of reki.

It was my turn to be shocked.

I have dead ended on this :| My plot has basicly dissapeared. So anyone feel free to make suggestions or something! I would love you if you did!

Also, I feel like this chapter is shit so I'm really sorry.I know my chapters have been really short and the time between updates is big but I'm trying.-Ana


End file.
